gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: Cunning Stunts
|release dates = July 12th, 2016 |preceded = GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony |succeeded = |availability = }} GTA Online: Cunning Stunts is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on July 12th, 2016. Description The update focuses around wild stunts, involving large circuits, loops, rings of fire and hamster-like tubes for vehicles to be raced around. A large amount of vehicles were added for these courses, including new super cars, off-road cars and compact vehicles, however players are still able to race sports and super cars around the tracks. The update's content totals the size of the download to 947 megabytes. Content Jobs/Services *22 new Stunt Races: **Stunt - Afterburner* **Stunt - Canyon Crossing **Stunt - City Air **Stunt - Double Loop* **Stunt - Downtown Loop **Stunt - Duel **Stunt - East Coast **Stunt - Forest* **Stunt - High Flier* **Stunt - Maze Bank Ascent **Stunt - Nightlife **Stunt - Over and Under **Stunt - Plummet **Stunt - Racing Alley **Stunt - Rally **Stunt - Splits **Stunt - Threading the Needle **Stunt - Trench I **Stunt - Trench II* **Stunt - Turbine **Stunt - Vinewood Downhill **Stunt - Zebra* :* denotes races added in continuation of the initial DLC release. Vehicles *The update includes 13 new vehicles Three existing GTA V muscle cars have also been added to the Southern San Andreas Super Autos website for purchase if you already enter the online next-gen: *Bravado Burger Shot Stallion *Declasse Redwood Gauntlet *Vapid Pißwasser Dominator Outfits *New motocross and racing-themed outfits are available for the player to wear. Character Customization *Motocross Gear (Complete Outfits, Jackets, Gloves, Pants, and Boots) *Motocross Helmets *50 new tattoos. Other *Cleaned-up interaction menu. *Ability to toggle "Stunt Camera" when jumping in any race. *'Stunt Race Creator', coming August 2, 2016. *The Tug's placeholder description is now fixed on the DockTease website. *The Phoenix can now be found without a spoiler in traffic or through modification at Los Santos Customs. Gallery Pre-release Screenshots GTA Online Cunning Stunts 1.jpg GTA Online Cunning Stunts 2.jpg GTA Online Cunning Stunts 3.jpg GTA Online Cunning Stunts 4.jpg GTA Online Cunning Stunts 5.jpg GTA Online Cunning Stunts 6.jpg GTA_Online_Cunning_Stunts_7.jpg GTA_Online_Cunning_Stunts_8.jpg Videos GTA Online Cunning Stunts Trailer GTA Online - Cunning Stunts All DLC Contents Trivia *The song playing in the official trailer is Synrise (Soulwax Remix) by Goose. The song also plays on Soulwax FM. *The name of the update is a spoonerism. Switching around the C in cunning and St in stunt makes the phrase "Stunning Cunts", which could be another testament to Rockstar's humor. This also applies to the Cunning Stunt Academy. *In the artwork, the man on the left bears a striking resemblance to the late NASCAR driver, Dale Earnhardt. *This is the second GTA Online update that does not add new weapons, after the GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. **However, this is the first update to not include any weapon modifications. References Navigation Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content